


Green

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-08
Updated: 2003-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green is the colour of many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

Colour is the symbol that rules their lives. Red is goodness and loyalty, honesty and bravery. Green is cunning and ambition, susceptibility to evil, putting yourself above the friends you would have, were you red.

Harry's eyes are green. Forest, grass or bottle, they are green. Slytherin green. Green as the Killing Curse he uses so easily, so frequently and so well.


End file.
